Take a chance on me
by eleanor9707
Summary: lily james, que hara lily para demostrar a james que lo quiere? quienes están detrás de las misteriosas desapariciones? misterios, locuras, humor, amistad y romance ss


**TAKE A CHANCE ON ME**

los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo para entretenerme..

**Cap. 1 :Un tipico viernes por la tarde**

-la la lalala lala alla lala la la lala lalaal!!

-umf!

-LA LALA!

-orgggggggg!!

-LAA LAAALA LALALA LALA LAA ALLALA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-ahh! CALLATE!

-¿porque? si mi voz es dulce y armoniosa como la de los pajaritos que ponen sus nidos en los arboles.

- no entiendes que cantas que da asco??

- Oye, no hace falta ser grosero.

-Mejor callate Sirius, que sino te tiro por la ventana.

-Qué humor tenemos estos días del mes, eh lunatico?

Estos dos muchachos que se chillaban mutuamente, no eran otros que dos de los cuatro merodeadores de Hogwarts. Esos cuatro chicos eran unos unos bromistas, ligones, y triunfaban con las chicas (excepto peter).El lider, James Potter, un muchacho alto, con muy buen cuerpo por el Quidditch, era la delicia de las chicas. Era muy guapo, moreno, con el pelo desordenado que le daba un aspecto rebelde, y con unos ojos chocolate detrás de unas gafas redondas. el echo de que fuera el heredero de la gran fortuna Potter tampoco dejaba indiferente a muchas chicas. Era practicamente el hombre perfecto si olvidamos su inmadurez y su ego tamaño familiar.

El segundo del grupo era Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James. Era extremadamente guapo,de una manera diferenta a James. Si el primero era salvaje, este era elgante y perfecto. Su figura reflejabauna elegancia casi aristocratica, era alto, tambien con muy buen cuerpo y el mayor casanova de la escuela.

Remus Lupin , el tercer componente del grupo, era un chico dulce, timido y adorable a vista de las chicas.Era inteligente como James y Sirius, pero el estudiaba mucho. Era un lector empedernido y muy culto. Y no voy a explicar lo de que es licantropo y eso porque todos lo sabemos.

El cuarto, y no por ello menos importante, Peter Pettigrew, un chico gordo feucho y despistado, pero buen amigo y leal (ejem), aunque muy cotilla.

Sirius y Remus, o lo que es lo mismo, canuto y lunatico, estaban en la habitacion de griffindor de chicos de septimo. Eran las 7 de la tarde del 21 de septiembre y James estaba en el entrenamiento de quidditch, Peter probablemente estaba persiguiendo a su propia sombra por el castillo..

-No digas eso que parece ue me a bajado la regla.- dijo remus

-Tranqui, estamos solos. Oye, no te aburres??

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, llevo toda la tarde intentando terminar mi redaccion de transformaciones, asi que si no te importa, puedes irte a otro sitio a divertirte, pero dejame en paz!!- le dijo remus exasperado.

- Ay! es que mañana es sabado y no se qué podmos hacer, no hay salida a hogsmeade.

-Ya, pero ten en cuenta que mañana es Luna Llena, asi que nada de chicas, ni fiestas clandestinas.

-Tranqi remus, no estaba pensando en eso.. ¡ y si hacemos una broma a los slytherin?!

- no sirius, ya no podemos hacer tantas bromas, ten en cuenta que james es premio anual, y él preferiría no meterse en tantos problemas esta año.

-Jooooooooooooooooooooooo! pero Remi.. a Prongsie le da igual si le quitan el puesto o no, es nuestro ultimo año aquí, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se olviden de nosotros facilmente - dijo Sirius con voz suplicante.

Se tiró a la cama de Remus , dónde este último hacía su redaccion.

-Porfaa.. vamos lunatico, no seas aguafiestas, estás muy amargado ultimamente.

-sera porqe tú me amargas la vida.

- vamos tio , al menos deja de hacer esa estúpida redaccion y vamos a montarnoslo con las gemelas Patterson.

-No canuto, paso. Esas dos son unas zorras, paso de enrrollarme con tías así - dijo Remus volviendo su vista a su redaccion.

-Pues tu quedate aqui un viernes por la tarde como un marginado haciendo los deberes mientras los demás disfrutamos de la vida.

Sirius se puso su chupa de cuero con un gesto muy sensual y tras echarle una ultima mirada pícara a Remus, salio al encuentro de las gemelas dejando a lupin solo.

Peter era un chico popular, no por estar bueno ni ser un deportista, sino porque era un merodeador. a menudo las chicas se acercaban a él para así poder conocer personalmente a los merodeadores. Era el tio más cotilla que podías conocer a varios kilometros a la redonda y siempre se enteraba de los últimos chismes en el club de cotilleo de Hogwarts, dónde solo habia dos chicos, Peter y Richard RUffon, un huffi de septimo tambien, pero que era gay.

A Peter le daba un poco de miedo porque pensaba que Richard quería montárselo con él , pero lo cierto era que al pobre richard le daba tal asco que hasta a veces le daban arcadas al oir su nombre.

Melinda Wallace, la presidenta del club, como tambien miembra honoraria del club de fans de los merodeadores, era una chica rubia teñida, bajita con cara de mono y gordita que se creia miss mundo. ERa ravenclaw pero era un misterio cómo había ido a parar a esa casa. Porque inteligencia, lo que se dice inteligencia, no tenía.

-A ver chicas!!- trato de llamar la atención entre tanto murmullo.-escuchad con atención.

Todas las chicas, Richard y Peter guardaron silencio y miraron atentamente a Melissa.

Solían reunirse todos los viernes a las 7 de la tarde en un aula vacía del octavo piso, cerca de la sala común de los huffies. Y ese viernes no iba a ser menos, Peter se había enterado de qe esa reunion iba a ser importante asi que no dudó ni un minuto en asistir.

-Hoy tenemos el placer de contar con dos nuevos miembros: Lisa stevenson y Lily Evans, ambas de septimo curso de griffindor.

Todas aplaudieron entusiasmadas, excepto Peter que se había quedado lívido. ¡Evans!¡qué hacia Lily Evans en ese club?!

muxas gracias por haberme leido. ya se qe el capitulo es un poco rollo pero es por ser el principio, los primeros capitulos son de presentacion de los personajes.

prometo qe la historia se vuelve interesante, ya vereis

reviews porfa, aunqe no os aya gustado , solo qiero saber lo qe opinais.

hasta la proxima


End file.
